The Beauty and the Beast
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: Kagome promises Hojo that she would find a boyfriend that thinks she's great. She reads a notice about an untamable beast and goes off to find him and make him her boyfriend. Cute! Reviews please!
1. Meet Kagome

The Beauty and the Beast  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
I do not own Inu Yasha or the Beauty and the Beast! Enjoy it and leave me a review! By the way, the beast is Inu Yasha's demon side. Vocabulary: bonjour- hello  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Once upon a time, a blood thirsty beast existed. He lived in a spooky and very old mansion. In the front yard laid statues of demons devouring humans alive. This beast had no friends; no one knew anything about him, for if a traveler stumbled upon his mansion..he would eat them alive.  
  
Meanwhile at the town of Paris lived a girl named Kagome. Unlike the beast, she was a beauty. Lines of handsome men lined up to kiss her hand. One certain man was obsessed with Kagome, his name was Hojo. If looks were everything, he would win Kagome's heart instantly. Unfortunately, to Kagome, looks didn't matter. Her dream was to tame a wild beastly man and fall in love with him.  
  
When Hojo noticed Kagome sitting on a bench in the middle of the park he zoomed over to her. "Bonjour!" Hojo said and then let a growl. "I'm studying for my test tomorrow, please come back later!" Kagome politely said, trying not to show her resentment towards him. Hojo fell to his knees and begged Kagome to go out with him.  
  
Kagome simply said "You could do much better!" Truthfully, she knew he couldn't do better, but she wasn't that rude. Hojo smiled at her and kindly told her "I know I could do better, but I want you Kagome!" She became frozen, she was flattered. Except for when Hojo said to her that he could do better.  
  
The words "You could never do better than me you idiot!" erupted from Kagome. Her breathing was hard and heavy. She waited for him to respond. No one knew what he would say, including him. He decided to just tell her what he felt in his heart. "You bitch! I could do better than you any day. The only way I'll ever feel bad about saying this to you is if you find a boyfriend and he tells me that you're a great girlfriend" Hojo rudely screamed as he angrily walked off into the sunset. After Hojo left, Kagome murmured "I'll make you regret what you just said Hojo! That's a promise!" Each minute she became more and more unsure that she would be able to keep her promise to him.  
  
At least until she saw a noticed posted over on a tree. She quickly stood up and walked over to the notice. When she finished carefully reading it for the fifth time her face grew excited. For the notice had read "100 Central Ave. don't go near that place! A horrid beast that eats humans alive lives there"  
  
Kagome grew more and more excited until she decided that she would tame and date this beast. Off she went to her house to pack her humongous yellow book bag for her long adventure. "This is going to be so cool!" Was her only thought. Nothing else was important to her, only taming this wild beast.  
  
Back to the beast's mansion!  
  
The beast was eating his dinner. His dinner was a human head and a frogs leg. Sounds very yummy, doesn't it! When he finished his dinner, he yelled to his servants "Clean up!" and walked over to the sink. He turned on the water and washed his hands which were covered in blood from chopping off the human's head. What a nasty fellow he was! Then he sighed, deep inside he knew that this wasn't the real him. A part of him forced him to stop looking in the mirror. Something inside him wanted to look in the mirror and discover his true self.  
  
To be continued!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! Do you guys like it so far? Review please! Next chapter will be up in a day or so! ~FanGirlFriday~ 


	2. Meet the Beast

The Beauty and the Beast  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha  
  
A/N: I apologize for not updating for such a long time. I have been very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if all goes well, chapter 3 will be up soon.  
  
Kagome gave her parents a small kiss on the cheek before running out of the door. As she made her way down the road, Hojo ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Don't you dare think that I came here to apologize! I'm simply bidding you farewell..." Hojo announced as he ran off leaving his words to sink into her. 'He may not be sorry now but he will be! That is unless I am not able to tame the beast...'  
  
'How could she face him if she isn't able to keep her promise? He would constantly remind her that she was wrong. I don't want to fail!' She thought as she made a sharp turn onto Central Avenue. Kagome quickly came to a halt as she saw a huge mansion with human heads entangled in gigantic spider webs.  
  
Half of her suddenly wanted to go back home but the other side wouldn't let her. Even if she wanted to go home, she couldn't. Her fear had disabled her from making any movements.  
  
Out of nowhere came a loud growl, she believed it was a growl of the beast. The beast that she thought was destined to become her boyfriend.  
  
"Damn knife, how dare it hurt me!" Inu Yasha ferociously growled as he flung the knife to the ground. Inu Yasha made his way upstairs to a secret little room, which only he knows about, a long with all of his servants. Looking at a rose that is stuck in a clear vase he mumbles "Because of my greediness, all who live in this mansion are now stuck as teapots, drawers, and other things. We all used to be human. Somehow, now I hate every single human on this planet! Especially the witch how made me into a beast!"  
  
All of the servants were spying on him as some of the younger ones fell to the ground in tears. They shouted "Mama! I want to be a real kid again! Not a teapot!"  
  
Overhearing the servants shouting in the hallway, the beast knew he had to turn everyone back to normal. 'But in order to do that I have to fall in love, and I despise love...' He thought.  
  
Kagome was a brave girl, no other would even come near the beast's home. Here she was knocking on the gate. "Mr. Beast, anyone home?" She questioned. She backed up and charged at the gate. Bad idea, the gate wasn't locked, and with all her momentum she was going to go flying to the ground.  
  
When she finished wiping the mud of her dress, she made her way to the door. Kagome made sure to check to see if it was even locked. When it cracked open, she tip toed inside the house and gasped while looking around the house. 'I thought the house would be a mess, but it's so clean!'  
  
A growl echoed through the house, the beast knew someone was inside the house. Kagome panicked as she looked for any signs of life. 'Someone is in here and I think they know I am here.'  
  
Before she could do anything, she noticed a huge figure behind her. Turning to examine it, a smile formed but it quickly disappeared when the beast grabbed her arm tightly. 'So we finally meet, I will tame you!' She thought as she tried to calm herself. Kagome kicked away at him trying to get him to let go of her arm. She noticed that he was staring at her and blushed.  
  
"Please Mr., let me go. I have not come to hurt you!" Kagome honestly said. Tears falling from her cheeks as she feared he life may end soon. He gripped her arm tighter, it felt like the whole thing was going to crack into pieces. Looking at the helpless girl, he felt she wasn't lying.  
  
He let go and walked away, back to his study. Kagome was left standing, back against the front door. Her breathing slowly calmed. 'The beast that everyone hates and says shows no mercy has let me live. Though, he probably thinks I'm going to leave.'  
  
It was such a dark mansion, the beast didn't bother to turn on any lights at night. After they had seen what had happened, some of the teapot servants made their way to Kagome. One looked like a talking candle, his name was Lumiere. He lit a fire and Kagome gave her thanks. 'How strange, who exactly are these people?'  
  
"Girl, the beast let you live. What a surprise. Usually the human dies by his hands. Maybe you can help use. Get rid of our curse. He may actually like you. Please don't be frightened by any of us, Madame." Lumiere kindly said as he bowed to her.  
  
Kagome didn't know what he was talking about. 'Curse, what curse?' She asked herself knowing she wouldn't have the correct answer she decided to ask the candle stick person that seemed very kind.  
  
"Why don't you sit down, we have till nine! Then we must be off and make the beast his dinner. Hopefully you will help us out! Come dear girl, I don't bite!" Lumiere politely added.  
  
After explaining their situation, all the teapot people nodded the children screaming "Help us please, Miss!" Kagome felt bad for this cursed bunch. The beast included, but he wouldn't want her to stay.  
  
The clock struck nine and everyone disappeared, off to the kitchen to make something to eat. The beast growled as he looked downstairs, the young girl was still there. "Get out! Get out! Get out now!" He shouted in a rage. Kagome locked her eyes with his. 'What should I do? Stay here and help even though he might rip me in half?'  
  
Please review and please be patient and wait for the next chapter! 


	3. Invitation to Dinner

The Beauty and the Beast  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last time I will say it, I do not own either Inu Yasha nor the Beauty and the Beast.  
  
A/N: Read, review, and have a gggrrreeeaattt day! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Invitation to Dinner  
  
Kagome picked up a knife that was neatly placed on the table by Lumiere himself. "I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you!" She argued, holding the knife by her side. Noticing the knife, Inu Yasha let out yet another growl. This time it was ear piercing. "Oh, you say you don't want to hurt me but you have a knife by your side!" He barked at the tiny but brave girl.  
  
Looking down at the knife, she realized that wasn't going to help him believe her so she dropped it. The beast stared intently on her. "You do not fear me?" He questioned, cocking his head as he waited for her reply. "Why should I fear you, because of the way you look?" She asked, making his question into yet another question.  
  
"Most people seem to..." The beast said, in a more depressing voice. She felt the sadness in his voice. "Well I'm not "most people", I'm Kagome, understand?" She asked, not meaning to make it sound so harsh. The beast walked up to her and grabbed her arm, not so tightly this time though.  
  
"Have dinner with me tonight, girl. If all goes well you can do whatever you want, but make one bad move and you'll be in my gut pretty soon! Learn not to talk back to me in this time!" He shouted as he threw her into a large bedroom.  
  
The young girl fell onto the bed and shouted into a pillow. "I thought I was getting through to him! Now I'm his prisoner and I may be his secondary dinner if I screw things up at dinner!" She cried. Maybe it was just her but the items in the room were moving closer to her.  
  
"Dear child, don't cry now. I'll help you get ready for your big date. Okay Madame?" The dresser said. Kagome was frightened at first until she realized it was just another one of his servants. "We're not having a date tonight. This is just to see if I can be helpful to him. I may get eaten." She remarked, tears falling from her eyes. The dresser comforted Kagome and tried cheering her up but with no success.  
  
The beast pounded on the door and rudely shouted the words "Dinner is ready; meet me downstairs in five minutes. Or else!" Kagome was worried about the or else part.  
  
The dresser bounced and opened the top drawer up. "Pick your dress, Madame." She said. Kagome searched through the dresses and picked out a red dress with lace as the secondary layer. It was beautiful; maybe the beast would compliment her on her taste. 'Like that would ever happen!' She thought.  
  
Once she slipped on her high heels she made her way downstairs. Walking gracefully down each step until she tripped on her dress and rolled down the stairs to hit her head on the hard wood floor. "That hurt..." She whined as she rubbed her throbbing head.  
  
The beast truly admired her taste; his mother had worn that to a grand ball once. Guys from all different countries were hitting on her. "Nice dress." The beast stated, not trying to reveal her his emotions to her.  
  
Kagome smiled, a glimmer of hope lit the room, but quickly went away when the beast yelled at her for being late to dinner. "Hurry over here girl, I don't have all day to wait for you. I'M HUNGRY!!" He shouted. Lumiere came rushing out of the kitchen to announce dinner is ready and about ten servants carried out all sorts of delicious meals.  
  
"Here I thought you eat humans for dinner. Silly me!" Kagome remarked trying to help the sad social situation occurring between the two of them. The beast grumbled and mumbled "Deal with it, no stupid humans came to the mansion today. So no humans for dinner. Appreciate the fact I'm sharing food with you!"  
  
She was thankful; this was the best meal she had seen in years. "I appreciate the meal. It looks great!" She boasted as she dug in. The beast smiled, someone really did appreciate him being nice. Maybe he would act like this more often. "Umm, a while ago you said you wanted to help us. Well, will you still help us even after how I acted?" He asked, pretending not to care how she answered. He joked.  
  
"Sure, just ask and I'll do my best!" She said sweetly, which made the beast slightly blush. He finished up his meal and walked into the kitchen. As he passed her he examined her fragile human body. 'She's very cute and nice too.' He thought, realizing what he just said he couldn't help blushing. Lumiere hopped onto the kitchen cabinet and poked the beast. "My, my, aren't we getting a little far ahead of ourselves."  
  
To his surprise, the beast laughed and nodded as he made his way back to his guest. 'This beast isn't so beastly anymore!' He told himself as he couldn't help but to smile at her. 'I appreciate your willingness to help us. But don't try to understand my emotions.'  
  
Review and be off! Oh, and thanks soooo much for all the kind reviews! ^_^ 


End file.
